Spell Bound
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: "Sir permision to leave the bridge, before I kill a Spartan."she said. That is what Samantha White said when he first met her. That was six months ago, he loved her. That seemed far out of our reach he was a Spartan and she was an ODST. Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR RED VS BLUE ALL I OWN ARE THE STORY LINE AND THE OCS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HELLOOOOO Folks its good to be back. Sorry I will not be updateing my other stories for a while for my old blue laptop keeled over with rampancy and had to be sent to Kat for repair. So those stories are on hold. Any who, I am going to be doing a seires revolving around my HALO Clan Dark NOBLE. You should guess, there is going to be alot of the romance and smut you'd expect out of one of my fics and then some. The first one will be the love between a Spartan on that the world loves and an original ODST, then form there I will begin the Tormenting of NOBLE...Yes the Dark NOBLEs will be a branch off of Project Freelancer. One I am sure everyone will enjoy when it gets to HALO 4 for all you Commander Palmer haters out there who want to see her suffer. These are AU fics and will tie in to my wiccan religion in more than one way. Also give you the possabilites of what else Forerunners could do. So at this time I would like to thank you all and begin with the Preface to the series.

Summery: GST. Samantha White, is not your typical ODST. She is a ODST with the ability to slam people into the bulkhead with out laying a hand on them. Astrolproject to confuse an enemie, and most of all lite things on fire with just a look. Several months ago she was under cover for ONI and watched her brother killed by a friendly. This Friendly was a Spartan, his identy uknown to her until now. They say ODSTs and Spartans don't get along, but what happens if a ODST and Spartan fall in love?

* * *

Chapter 1: ODST AND SPARTANs TEAM UP?!

* * *

She was in the mess hall with her ODST team, her second in command Jacob Buck or 'Buckey' as the team called him sat beside her. The pair had been in a relationship since his wife was killed on Harvest. The pair had been there for the other especially after her brother died. She would never forgive the Spartans even if it was just one. That night that bastard shot her beloved older brother "Hey, are you alright Sammy?"asked Buckey  
"Yeah, I'll be alright I was thinking of Danial again. It wasn't right what that spartan did."she said  
"Well rumors are an ODST team is being selected to work with Spartan Blue team."said Kyle 'Wizard' Blake.  
This was just great ODSTs and Spartans hated eachother's guts! This was going to lead to a war between the two fractions if not careful. She shook her head "Well who ever it is better be ready for those block heads."she said  
"GST. White, please report to the bridge."said a voice over the comms  
"Well see you guys in a bit."she said as she got up.  
Little did she know what would be waiting for her when she got there.

* * *

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 stood with the rest of his crew on the bridge of the UNSC Enterprise. He and his team were not looking forward to working with ODSTs and that was a fact. He looked over at his ex-Linda as she flirted with Fredric, Captian Banks looked at him as the lift doors opened and a ODST came in. She was a female at that, there were not to many females in the ODST ranks and this one was an officer. He looked at her, she had beautiful blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and jet black hair that was in a neat tight braided bun at the top of her head. She stoped and saliutied "GST. White reporting as ordered sir."she said  
"At ease Samantha."said the Captian.  
She looked over at them and froze "What are they doing here sir?"she asked  
"Your team is the best and Samantha. Please just because of what happened to your brother dosen't mean you have to take it out on Every Spartan you see or meet."said the Captian.  
So she had a grudge against Spartans? He looked at the Captian "Sir if our presents here makes her unsteady maybe you should chose another team."he said.  
The Captian shook his head "No I want both of your teams to work togeather Chief." said Banks.  
The ODST froze on the spot, like she was reliveig a moment she didn't want to relive her eyes locked on him. Once blue now gold. Those eyes! Those where the same eyes that showed him hatred the night he shot that inserectionest that was undercover ONI. It was her! The one he wanted to apoligize to, the one whos brother he killed. Her gold eyes burned with that same hatred that they showed a year ago "Sir permison to leave before I kill a Spartan."she said.  
Banks looked at her then to him, his team uneasy at what they were seeing agian after a year "Granted, go calm down."said Banks  
"Thank you sir, as for you. Don't let me catch you alone."she said and left the bridge.  
Banks looked at him "So your the one who killed her brother. I think its best that your team stays near you at all times. As long as they are around you your safe."said Banks  
"Sir, with all due respect. I don't need protecting."he said.

* * *

Oh this was just fucking great! The bastard who killed her brother was right there in front of her and she left to keep his team as well as the ship in one peice, she made her way to her room and got ready to cleanse the anger from her body. She sat there sage, sandlewood, and dragon's blood burning. She sat there in deep thought willing her anger and rage away until it was gone. She opened her eyes to see a second carbon copy of her standing there. Had she gained a new skill? It was a rare ability too astralprojsection. This allowed her to be two places at once. The clone dissapeared "That will come in handy."she said.  
There was a gentel knock at the door "Enter."she said.  
The door opened to revel the green armored bastard who killed her brother "What are you doing?"he asked  
"Keeping myself from killing you and destroying this ship. Like it is working now, why are you here anyway do you have a death wish?"she asked.  
He chuckled at that "Maybe I do, I don't know. I wanted to apoligize for what happened that night. If they would have gave us more Intell and told us ONI had two undercover friendlies that would not have had happened."he said.  
She was taken back, there was true saddness and sorrow in his words. It was haunting him as much as it had her. She looked at him and tilted her head the others had their helmets off except him, what did he look like? She pushed that question out of her mind "Thank you, and all is forgiven. Go."she said standing up "I am trying to center my body before I shower." she said.  
He nodded and left closing the door behind him, she grabbed her night cloths and went to take a shower.

* * *

She forgave him, after what happened earlier he expected to get killed. She actually felt the pain and sorrow as true as it was in his voice. The smell in her room though was relaxing Kelly found him and poped him in the back of the head "Are you nuts John she could have killed you."said Kelly  
"She forgave me."he said.  
Kelly looked at him is shock "She did?"asked his friend.  
He nodded "At first I thought she would, but I think that stuff that was burning was actually helping."he said  
"Stuff?"she asked  
"I could smell sage, I just don't know what the other two are."he said.  
Kelly looked at him and smiled "So it is true she is no poser."said Kelly  
"What do you mean?"he asked  
"Samanthat is the ships, only real resident wiccan. She can cast spells and such, I also hear she has abilites."said Fredric  
"You know what they did to her kind back in the day. Burned them at the stake." said Soloman  
"But thats the past Spartans."said a voice her voice.  
They all jumped "Relax I am just taking this new ability out for a test run to see how long I can sustain it."she said  
"Wait what do you mean by that?"asked Authar  
"Astralprojection, I can be two places at once and given time and training more."she said.  
He looked at her and went to her room and opened the door, she sat clean on the bed her long legs were crossed and her hands sat on her knees her eyes were closed. Her breathing shallow "See I told you."she said.  
That smell again it still fumagated the air "That smell other than sage what is it?"asked Kelly who stood like the rest behind him  
"Well it is sandlewood and Dragon's blood."she said.  
Her astralprojectoon dissapeared and her eyes opened "Not to long aparently."said Linda  
"Actually given a few days give or take a few hours it will last for as long as I need it to."she said.  
Her words as smooth as glass, she looked at him. Her eyes curious "Oh just to give you heads up we have a mission in 13 hours and you need sleep."said Kelly  
"Well leave spartans or do I have to remove you form my door way by other means?"she asked.  
None of the others wanted to test that so they left except for him "Do you ever take that helmet off?"she asked  
"Sometimes, only when it needs fixing."he said and left.

**That is all for this chapter, harm be to none and blessed it be everyone please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alrighty now people here is the next chapter. Now Chief and Smamantha and their teams are about to meet the covenant for chief and his team it the second time for Samantha and her team for the first time.

Chapter 2: True power

She looked at Buckey, Wizard, Peeps, and Ravage "Alright ladies, this is the first time we are to work with Spartans. So I don't want you to compare who has the bigest gun, we need to work togeather." she said

"YES MA'AM!"said her squad.

The doors opened and the spartans entered the drop pod bay, they were ready "Alright, the lot of you. Your mission is this there is a high valued target, your mission is this." said Banks.

She looked at the target, she heard about the alian race called the covenant they had to work togeather. As the captian went on she paid attintion, she was deadly. The captain wanted to make sure she was on the same page as the others. She nodded and got into the drop pod and ready to drop. They had their mission and their orders and now it was time to do it.

No sooner than they land no sooner than the covenant swarm their possition "Fucking-A how are we to get out of this one Chief?"asked Fredric

"Allow me."she said.

She looked at the drop pod and pointed at it lifted into the air and tossed it into a group of covenant "Wow."he said.

She then looked at a Grunt and it caught fire, the others used the distraction and opened fire. As they pushed forward the covenant gave them ground "We need to hurry and kill the target."said Samantha

"You said it I didn't."he said

"Now is not the time to be a smart ass Chief."she said.

He smirked under his helmet at her comment oh at times he could be a smart ass alright. She looked at him and began to charge forward she was a flurry of ODST hit and kill tacktics. Just then he saw a Hunter "SAMMY!"yelled her seconed in command.

The Hunter went to crush her with the shield and she dodged it only to get smacked with the others shield. He felt a strange emotion come over him, it was pure rage and fear. He killed the first and went after the second one, only for it to catch fire. Its shreaks were loud, as it burned form the inside out. He looked to where she was laying her team surounded her "Chief, she is in bad shape."said Kelly.

She woke up to see herself in the medical bay, she remembered what had happened. She looked and saw Buckey "Sammy, your awake."said her second

"How did I get here?"she asked

"Chief, killed the Hunter that nailed you. The other one cought fire."said Kelly as she stood by the door.

She looked at the female spartan "I am sorry, I lost controll back there."she said

"You saved Chief's life Sammy. He owes you."said Kelly smiling.

She smiled, she had always woundered what he looked like without his helmet. Kelly moved and then a handsome dirtblond entered the room "So your alright."he said.

It was Chief without his helmet on, he was so handsome. He had a scar across his cheek, that didn't bug her. She thought he was so damn handsome. The Doctor came in "Hello Ms. White."said the doctor

"Hello Church."she said.

He kept an eye on the doctor, as he gave Samantha a quick over "Your ribs are still brused so that means get rest. I don't want to see you back in here missy."said Church

"Oh pooh, I guess I have to stay out of action."she said.

There was a look in her eye, she looked at him. He knew that look, he had done it plenty of times. As soon as the doctor left she pulled crossed fingers from behind her back "Not."she said.

Kelly laughed and he smiled, she was a girl after his own heart. The only thing that was worng was she was a Orbital Shock Drop Trooper, a Helljumper and he was a spartan. Spartans and ODSTs never got along. They left her to get changed as Bucky told them what had happened with the hunter "The ability you saw, was when her life is in danger with just a glance she can burn someone form the inside out. That is for last resort only."said Bucky.

He turned to see her behind him, her eyes looked like they were somewhere else other than the hall with them "Hey are you alright?"he asked.

It snapped her out of her daze "Huh, yeah I am fine its just that is the second time I have used that ability."she said.

He nodded as she walked passed them and down the hall, there was something wrong with her "Hey, if your going to make a move on her. Feel free to do so, I hate to say it though if you hurt her I will find a way to kill your ass."said Bucky

"I thought you two had something?"he asked

"We did but that is long done now, I found someone and she is carrying my son so."said Bucky

"Keep that kid safe."said Kelly

"Oh, I plan to."Bucky said and he left.

She sat there in her tub soaking the sorness out of her muscels when she looked at her messages. One was form Doctor Church

_To: GST. Samantha White_

_From: Doctor Leonard Church_

_Subject: Recruitment oppertunity_

_ Ms. White, I am exstending an open oppertunity for you. As you know the UNSC and ONI are allowing me to chose canadates for a new program called Freelancer. As the Director I was hoping that you will except this invitation on joining our ranks._

_Scincerly,_

_Director Leonard Church_

_Of Project Freelancer._

She rolled her eyes just then the door opened and Chief stood there in the door way his face gone red form not knocking and just waltzing in uninvited "AHHHHH!"she screamed slinging him out of the bathroom and out of her room.

Why the hell did he do that?! He had seen Kelly and Linda bare ass naked and didn't flutter, but when he saw her...He picked himself up from off the floor as Avery Johnson walked up "What happened?"asked his friend

"I did as you said, but she was naked."he said.

Avery snorted a laugh "Chief son, you need a lot of help if you are going to land her."said Avery.

She had come out in nothing, but a towle "You are a Pervert Spartan!"she said.

He looked at Avery "Let me handle her chief, sorry ma'am its just Spartans usualy bath at the same time. He ment nothing by it."said Avery.

She looked at him then to Avery "I don't care, I want the two of you away for my room and out of my sight NOW!"she snapped.

The pair hauled ass for hell had no such wrath on that woman's scorn.

**That is all for this chapter I hope you all enjoied it! Please be kind and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the next chapter enjoy, and please be kind and review.

Chapter 3: Something Special

How could he do this? She looked around her room when she woke up, how could that spartan walk in and see her naked like that with out a date first? The nerve of most men these days! She got dressed in her gear and headed out to be stoped by Del'Rio "Hi Samantha."he said

" 'Rio, how are you today?"she asked

"Good, aren't you supose to be in bed?" Del'Rio asked.

She smiled "You know how I hate to lay around and do nothing."she said

He smiled and looked at her "You know if Bucky finds out he'll cuff you to that bed."he said

She arched a brow "He would have to catch me first."she said.

Del'Rio chuckled and shook his head, she smiled left "See ya Samantha."said Del'Rio

"Like wise sweetheart."she said.

He felt like an ass how could he do that to her. He looked over at Avery as Samantha came into view "Isn't she to be in bed?"asked Wizard

"SAMMY, GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND REST!"yelled Bucky

"Oh, I am just coming to deal with an issue that happened last night."she said.

He blushed under his visor, she was standing infront of him and Avery "You can stay were you are at Johnson."she said.

Her gaze was on him "As for you Spartan 117. You ever come into my quarters unannounsed again I will put you on report.."she paused

"Or I can do this."she finaly said and he went into the bulkhead.

She turned and walked out the room "Let me guess, you walked into her room while she was naked."said Bucky

"It was an acident!"he said

"Chief, no wounder you got slammed into the wall."said Kelly.

Linda looked pissed, of course they had a relationship and that he ended it when he found out she was cheating on him with Fredric. He was heart broken yes, he didn't blame Fredric not at all. He didn't blame Linda either, he wanted to see his team happy. Even if it ment him to be lonely, he saw something inside Samantha. Something about her called to him, from the time he laid eyes on her after that incident a year ago. Something stird in him, when she got hurt he felt fear. What was this feeling that he felt? He had to ask Halsey about this it scared the hell out of him not knowing what this feeling was.

She sat on her bed with her legs crossed, she was working on her astralprojection. She was going to pay that Spartan back and then some, had done it her astralprojection was ready now it was onto phase two of her plan.

She would pay his ass back for doing that, she waited for him to enter his room she was able to astralproject into his room. He would find out quick that he wouldn't get away with this.

It was about 2300 hours when he returned to his quarters for the day, it was time to get this show on the road.

The hot water rained down on his white skin, he closed his eyes and saw Samantha's naked form the way her curves flaired out. It was driving him nuts, he groaned out loud as he looked down. What was this? It was not lust he knew that much, he felt eyes on him and turned "Hello Chief."she said.

It was Samantha, her eyes raked over his body. She looked at him and smiled "Oh my is that your Assualt Rifle or are you happy to see me."she said giggling.

He looked down and as he did he sliped on the soap and fell on his ass hard. She laughed and vanished. He sat there trying to prosess what had just happened. Then it dawned on him she had astralprojected into his room while he was in the shower. This ment war, it was time for him to fire back after he solved his little issue. Halsey was to stop by at any moment, he turned the shower off and got dressed.

Her eyes flashed opened, he had a powerful body to go with that armor and he was gifted! He was about the size of a horse down there, she looked at him and smiled. She was aroused by seeing him like that had to cool down or at least pleaseure herself to ease her problem.

Halsey looked at him "Oh, my your in love John."said Halsey

"Love? She is an ODST I am a Spartan, we shouldn't mix let alone get along."he said.

Halsey smiled and laughed a bit, so this feeling he felt it was love "Halsey, I don't understand. I mean she is the ships resident Wiccan."he said.

Halsey looked at him "John, you have to protect her. Church wants her for his own agenda."said Halsey

"What do you mean?"he asked.

Halsey told him everything "Spartans with her powers and abilities to over rule the UNSC? He is out of his mind."he said

"John, you have to protect her."said Halsey.

If she was this worried he had to help, he nodded and watched as she left. He knew what he felt was love. Now he had to hope that Samantha felt the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the next chapter.

Chapter 4: Pay back is a lusty night in bed

She laid in her bed when she got a video mail, it was from Church she opened it "What is it doc?"she asked

"I was woundering if you got my message?"he asked

"I did and I have to decline."she said.

Church nodded "If you ever change your mind, let me know." Church said.

She looked ended the call as there was a pounding on her door, got up and opened the door "Hello Chief."she said.

She remembered seeing him naked in bed, she could smell the sent of AXE Vice on his skin. A sent she found both intoxicating and arousing. She looked at him and smiled "May I come in?"he asked.

She looked at him and smiled "Come in."she said.

He entered and looked out and saw Kelly who was smiling "Kelly, get lost."she said.

Kelly laughed and went into her room, as she closed the door she felt a pair of arms around her. Her heart felt light and warm, she smiled "Why Chief, what are you up to? You know Spartans and ODSTs don't mix."she said

"I know, and I don't care."he said.

She turned in his arms "And my name is John."he said.

Their lips were inches away form each other he could see the light in those eyes, her black hair was in the same bun she always wore. Her small hands rested on his chest "I hope this isn't a spell."he said

"I don't do that spartan, I may help others but that is a crime."she said.

Her eyes held no lies as he lowered his lips to hers, her lips were just as he invisioned them. They were soft and delicite, her arms wraped around his neck. His heart sang to what ever gods there were above as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss to come up for air, he looked down at her "Samantha, I need to tell you something."he said

"If its about Church I know, he has been after me and my gifts for years. I have already told him no."she said.

He felt a wight lifted off of his shoulders, he was getting uncofterble in his dress pants. She looked at him and smiled "John, you need something don't you."she said.

He smirked "Only at your permision ma'am."he said.

She pulled his head down and kissed him again, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her passionatly and removed her shirt and bra. He broke the kiss to look at her body, her body was perfect, she had little scar marks form battles save for the one on her shoulder. That was the most recent, that was where the hunter nailed her. He placed a kiss there and she gasped, afrade that he hurt her he pulled back "I'm alright John, its just that your the first person who had done that. It felt good."she said.

Her cheeks had a slight pink hue on them, aparently she had never been seen naked in the light before. He smiled at her, he kissed her again. Her fingers found the buttons of his dress shirt. He discarded it to the floor and removed his under shirt then went to touch her lushious breasts.

He was driving her crazy, she undone his belt and pants sliding her free hand into his pants only to discover he was going commando under those pants, major plus. He groaned, the kiss broke "John, I want you naked."she said.

He looked at her it was like she just uncaged a dangerous lion as he finished striping she removed her pants only for him to tare her panties off. She moaned as he inserted a finger into her. He looked like he was enjoying this as much as she was. She need him inside of her now not later, not tomorrow NOW! She wanted him more than anything he stoped and laid between her legs and with one fluid motion they were one.

She was so tight, his name left his lips as he began to slowly began to thrust in and out of her, her long legs wraped around his wist. Her nails raking down his back and as her hips met his. He felt his stumic tighten and he picked up his speed, he had to be easy with her. Her inner walls gripped tighter around him and and he lost it with a few more thrusts she was crying his name and he was crying hers.

In the after glow he held her close "We can't let anyone know right now."they both said.

They laughed, John's hands moved up and down her shoulder gentely. He placed a kiss on the scar that she had recived form their first mission togeather. She looked at him and smile, her eyes showing love only for him as he got up and got dressed "Nice ass Spartan."she said

He turned a dark dirtyblond brow arched as she giggled "Why thank you Helljumper, you have one too."he said.

As he opened the door all members of both teams were evesdroping at the door "Polishing the AR sir?"asked Fredric

"Fredric, get back to bed."he said

"Why thank you sir its nice to be noticed."said Fredric.

The others busted out laughing at that, as they scattered he looked one last time at Samantha who had her hands over her face "Well now they know."she groaned

"They better shut up or I will kick their asses."he said

"Good night John."she said

"Good night Sammy."he said and went back to his room.

A smiled on his face pay backs were a dish best serve cold, but this was difrent.

**That is all for this chapter, I had to use a line from Down Perriscope with Kelsey Grammer. I thought it fitting. Please Review let me know how I am doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter, now Samantha and John are about to have their first argument. All thanks to Linda who is hating the fact a ODST and a Spartan are togeather. And thus something bad happens. Read to find out what it is.**

Chapter 5: Were we wrong?

She looked out the window to see, the galaxy and all its splender. It was calm around ship for the _Enterprise _had to head for Harmony to resupply. She looked forward to seeing her parents who raised her since her mother was killed for being a witch. She felt a pair of arms encircle her she knew it was John. It had been a few weeks since they had shared a bed and the news of that spread through the ship like a wild fire. Some where happy to see a Spartan find someone even if she was an ODST others condoned their relationship and said it wouldn't last a week. It had been three weeks and still their love grew stronger. One of the few that hated it even though she didn't show it around John was Linda. Kelly had caught Linda picking a fight with her a few times and told Linda to stop. She smiled as his lips touched her neck "What are you thinking about?"he asked

"Home."she replied

"Mmmm, you have been looking forward to this for weeks."he said

"Yeah, I just don't know how to brake the news to my parents that I am seeing the most handsome man who is a trainned ass kicker since 5."she said.

He chuckled at that he thought of their faces, she turned in his arms "Most of us will be getting leave."he said

"What about you?"she asked.

He smiled "Yes, but I have no place to go."he said

"My family owns a house in Tynmen and Monastir. I will be in Tynmen due to the country side."she said

"Sounds peaceful."he said.

DXDXDXDXDX

He smiled and nodded, the day came and the combat crews were givin a weeks leave. He looked at her as they made it to the base, she looked at him and smiled "Lookie their boys, the ODST slut has a spartan."said a marien.

Samantha's expression changed, she looked so sad "CAN IT YOU BLOCKHEADS!"said Bucky

"Your just pissed because you haven't had pussy since pussy had you."said Ravage.

Fredric busted out laughting "That I have never heard."his friend said.

He looked at Samantha she was still upset, he would have to talk to her about it.

When they landed he waited for her, she looked at him and gave him a shy smile "Come on Sammy, lets get you home."he said

"Thanks John."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She looked around and saw her parents, her mother and father pulled her close "Oh boy I see you brought the boys with you."said her mother

"Yes I did, and some others."she said.

They all headed for Tyumen, New Harmony. She laughed as her father told them what her cousin did recently. John smiled, she knew he never really had a family of his own let alone a home. She leaned her head against his shoulder and feel asleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

The place was beautiful, they all looked in amamzement as they pulled up into the yard. He looked at his shoulder to see Samantha asleep, picked her up and took her to the house by her mother's request. He took her into her room and laid her on the bed "I am not going to pretend to not notice, but you have feelings for her son?"asked her father

"Yes, sir I do. I admit I may have been the one to take your son's life, we were not told that their were to ONI opritives until after the fact. She excepted my apologie and saw me not as a freak, but a man."he said.

Her father looked at him "So your one of those Spartans."said her father

"I am, our teams paired up a few weeks ago. I love her." he said.

He left the room as her father moved out of the way, he knew that Linda hated the fact he was sharing the same bed with and ODST no matter how special.

DXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

She woke up in her room to see Linda there "You don't deserve him. You put a spell on him didn't you?"Linda asked

"I am not like that, I never use my magic to land a man."she said

"Sure you didn't."said Linda.

Linda left her room and she sat there on the bed and cried, was everyone right? Was she wrong to fall in love with John? She heard someone near her door to see Kelly "What did she do to you?"asked Kelly.

She looked her with red eyes "She has it in her head I bewitched John."she said

"With your looks not a spell, I am tired of her shit."she said.

Kelly left the room to let her breath as her mother came in and held her as she cried.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Kelly came out to where Linda stood on the grass and tackled her "KELLY!"yelled Author her boyfriend tried to stop it "YOU EVER TREAT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN LINDA AND I SWARE TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"yelled Kelly

"What the hell is going on?!"he snapped

"Ask Linda, because right now because of her shit Chief Samantha is doubting your relationship."said Kelly.

He looked at Linda "Fred, get her out of here. I will deal with her later."he said

"Linda, why?"asked Fred

"She is a witch, she bewitched chief."said Linda

"NO SHE DIDN'T LINDA, I LOVE HER YES, BUT THERE IS MORE TO IT!"he snapped.

All eyes were on him "Chief, what is it?"asked Fred

"Its Church, he wants her to create a better spartan with her abilities to over throw the UNSC."he said

"How would you know?"asked Linda

"Halsey, she told me she is one of the ones who are trying to stop him from getting his hands on her."he said.

Linda was shell shocked "He is telling the truth, he has been sending her v-mail to get her to join his 'Project' and everytime shes told him no."said Bucky.

He turned and headed into the house, and headed to her room. He found her on the bed knees drawned up to her chin to her eyes red and puffy form crying "Hey."he said.

She nearly jumped off the bed and stuck to the celiling "Don't do that to me John."she said.

He sat on the edge of the king size bed "Don't cry Sammy."he said

"Are we wrong to fall in love John?"she asked.

He pulled her close "No baby, I love you and I will protect you."he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She snuggled close into his chest and wrap her arms around his neck as he looked into her eyes "I love you John."she said

"I love you too Sammy."he said as he took her lips.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He slept next to her as she stroke his broad shoulders, his eyes opened "Hey, baby."he said

"John, I am shocked to see you awake."she said.

He was above her kissing her lips, she was happy and in love thats all she ever wanted. He entered her again and he was slow and gentel he was acting like she was going to brake. She broke the kiss and looked into those blue eyes that were glazed and darkened to the color of the night sky. His soul was bare to her, she had touched it many of times and then some like tonight. Nights like this made him more human more of a man, her man the man she loved and would always love. She moaned his name and he picked up his tympo just a little bit, his toned back was rittled with scars some from war some from her. They reached their climax as one, in the after glow he kissed her forehead as she fell asleep hearing his loving words "I love you Samantha."he said and she slept.

**That is all for this chapter, Linda was put in line and was told off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright Kiddies, as you know Linda was being a total bitch to Samantha. Well there is going to be a shocker here folks enjoy.**

**Chief: Rasha dose not own halo or red vs blue.**

**Cortana: Halo is owned by Bungie and 343 indesries.**

**Kelly: Red vs Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**Fredric: Rasha only owns the OCs and Story line.**

**Linda:*Loads Assault Rifle* Flamers will be shot on sight.**

**Chapter 6: Nothing is easy.**

She woke up to see John sleeping his arm, protectively around her. She smiled, yesterday had been a bad day. Linda was well being the over protective ex-girlfriend no man ever wanted to be landed with. Linda had her questining her love for John the day before, she had been so destroted that she didn't notice John walk in and it nearly caused her to put a hole in the ceiling. John had kissed away her tears and made love to her like any loving boyfriend would. She loved the Spartan, he may have killed her brother...That was behind them, she couldn't hate him for what he didn't know. She felt his arms tighten around her and she gasped for air. She turned to look at him, she put her forehead to his and closed her eyes _'By the power of three times three, show me the horror my love sees.' _she said to herself casting the dream seeing spell.

_**In John's dream**_

_** He was crying holding someone's body, as she came around she saw that it was her two young children one girl and one boy cried with him. His teams heads bowed in respect to her, she had the burns of an Covenant energy sword. John looked up a the sky and screamed, it was the scream of a man that had lost the woman he loved most in this world. The two children that cried called her mommy. So she and John were to adopt children? She knew spartans couldn't have them. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her "John, let go its a dream your braking my ribs."she said.**_

_**Out of dream**_

Her eyes opened to see John looking at her "How did you?"he said

"I had to do something you were crushing my ribs my love, and that was nothing more than a nightmare. Nothing is going to happen to me."she said

"Your damn right it won't because I will protect you."he said.

She smiled "My Knight in green armor."she said.

He smiled at that and sat up "I'll call Halsey to check you, I'm sorry if I hurt you Sammy."he said

"If you want before we go to bed to night I can cast a dream protection spell."she said

"I think that is a good idea."said a voice.

The pair jumped to see Kelly standing there "Kelly any reason why you are standing in my door way with both of us naked?"she asked

"Well I had to come and check on you two. After what Linda pulled you two have been in here for two days."said Kelly.

Her mouth droped "Two days? Two fucking days!?"she bellowed.

Kelly nodded "Oh and by the way chief you are going into town with the guys."said Kelly

"Kelly, ah what day is it?"she asked

"March 31st why?"asked Kelly.

Oh how she hated tomorrow, it was her birthday and April fool's day all in one shot "Nothing really."she said.

John got dressed and left with the guys "Hey brat."said her mother

"Bite me mom."she said.

Linda walked over to her "Samantha, look I'm sorry if I would have known I wouldn't be so qiuck to judge you."said Linda

"Oh, the Church ordeal? I hate the fucker and wish he would keel over and do the kibby."she said.

The four women went out to the barn and fed and watered the horses, her blue roan Gaurdian Angel was happy to see her home. The Mare was nickkering and whinning like crazy and playing with her hair as she tried to clean her stall. The Mare went as far as to try and trip her on the way out "Alright you crazy girl you, now you get all the love and attintion you want."she said

"I thought you gave that to John?"Kelly teased.

Halsey later arrived and looked her over "Your ribs are brused, but I wouldn't worry. What was his dream about?"asked Halsey

"He was dreaming of me getting killed by an eliet."she said.

Halsey nodded "Both teams were there and two small children adopted."she said.

Halsey smiled at that "Something tells me you would be an excilent mother."said Halsey

"My mother was burned as a witch in Ierland, I was raised by her friends."she said

"I know Leonard's father wanted your mother like he wants you, she had her people kill her. You my dear are the missing Princess of Ierland."said Halsey.

Her adopted mother looked sad "Whoa, a royal? John is going to love this."said Linda

"No one can know of this, she is a fighter like her father not a lady."said her mother

"Thats the way I want to keep it too."she said.

She had no intinition of assending to the thrown of Ireland not until Church was dead, she looked at her cup of coffee and took a sip, she had to tell John what she really was at her core. There was a prophsey that one of the earlyer Queens spoke of, during the early days of the Ireland before her too would be burned at the stake for being a witch, she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled an old book from it and read the final words of the witch queen. '_When Ireland is dificult to controll and it treatens the Eagle of many realms, a armored princess with my abitites will appear with her mother a knight of hell and princess before her and her father a knight of green armor whos strength equals that of three hundred men. Only then will Ireland be at peace and one with the Eagle.'_

She looked at her mother "Mother, do you have any of the books from when you and father were in the university?"she asked

"Yes as a matter of fact why?"asked her mother

"The first queen witch of Ireland's last words in it?"she asked.

Her mother shook her head "Only a picture of what she saw."said her mother.

Her mother went to get the book as Halsey looked at her "What is in that old book that is so important?"asked Linda

"Call it a hunch, I am a major in puzzling prophises."she said.

Her mother brought the tech book and pulled up the page, as she looked her eyes widened. The green knight looked like John in his armor. The two on the throwns of the king and queen got her. The queen was strangely armored the king had the EVA helmet with a Skull on it's visor she looked at Halsey "Look at this."she said.

Halsey looked "They look like my Spartans, the other armored ones I don't know about. Interesting."said Halsey

"When Ireland is dificult to controll and it threatens the Eagle of many realms, an armored princess with my abilities will appear with her mother a knight from hell and princess before her and her father a knight in green whos strength equals three hundred men. Only then will Ireland be at peace and one with the Eagle."she read from the book out loud.

The children weren't adopted they were hers and Johns.

When he got back Kelly told him Samantha was out in the barn and needed to talk to him. He went to the barn and found her brushing a blue roan "Sammy?"he said

"Welcome back John."she said sadly.

He walked over to her and put his hand down for the horse to sniff, when it was satisfied with his sent it let him pet it "Was it Linda again?"he asked

"No Halsey brought up my family history."she said.

What did Halsey know that he didn't "What did she say?"he asked

"She told me why my mother was burned at the stake, and told me as if I didn't already know what I was to Kelly and Linda."she said heatedly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "Your a witch like your mother before you."he said

"But I am also Irish Royalty. My mother was the queen of Ireland John that is something that haunts me to this day."she said.

Samantha was a princess? Why was she an ODST? Why did her mother die for being what she was? She truned and looked at him "Church's father caused my adopted parents at the request of my mother to flee with me as a infent to here. John that dream that you had with the two children..."he stoped her with a kiss.

He knew from the children that they were not adopted but were their offspring. Their children, his son looked just like him when he was a child. He broke the kiss and looked at her "I knew just by looking at them whos they were."he said and held her close.

She was everything he held dear and he would kill Church if the bastard laid his hands on her.

After a bit John let her go, she finished up with Angel and put her into her stall. Thats when an idea struck her she grabbed his hand and went to the latter of the hay loft. She threw him a seductive glance over her shoulder and he smirked "A roll in the hay it is."he said.

There was going to be hell to pay if she wasn't in the house by morning, but as long as John was with her she was happy.

**That is all for this chapter folks I hope you enjoy this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright so there is no miscommunication since someone by the guest name of Anon(Iggit who can't comprehind what they are reading) I am going to give you some terms.**

**Astrolprojection: (Watch fucking Charmed you dumb ass)Is when a person can be one place and then another. It is common to the Wiccan beliefe.(Which I am and your not)!**

**Telocanisis: The ability to move things with out touching. Yet again wiccan beliefe.**

**If you can't understand it than don't read it! Now on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Trouble with INNIES**

It was April 1st an oh how she dreaded this day, not only was it her birthday it was that damned Earth fools day! The last person that pulled a prank on her was Bucky when they first met. She smirked as she remembered what she had done to him, she damn near put him through a table at Carblo. She hit the shower and got dressed when she was finished. There was a knock on her door, it was John "Hey Sammy, your mother needs you to run into town to pick up a few things."he said

"Oh?"she asked.

She wasn't stupid she knew what was going on here and there was no way she was going to let this slide. She looked at John and pulled her hair back "Are you riding with?"she asked.

He nodded and pulled her close and kissed her, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "If you were any better you would be a spartan."he said

"If I was a Spartan we would have issues."she smirked.

DXDXDXDXDX

He had to keep her away long enough for the others to get her party ready, she drove the truck. Something told him this was not going to be a good day for any of them. She looked so beautiful, he looked at her and smile "John, I know whats going on. I know what today is."she said

"Oh, and what is today?"he asked

"Don't play innocent John."she said giving him a stern look.

He laughed "Alright I know what today is. Its your birthday."he said.

She smiled and shook her head "As long as spartans learn their Ps and Qs no one will be making a new door."she said.

She pulled off to the side and turned off the truck "And what is it did you get me?"she asked

"You will see soon, well tonight that is."he said smirking.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

When they returned to the house, she looked at him as he held her hand "She already knows what today is."said John

"Well she hates suprise partys."said her mother.

They all laughed as the E-phone went off "I got it."she said bolting for the phone

"Captian, you best have a good reason for the call other than my birthday."she said

"A group of Inserectionests have Bucky hostage Sammantha we need your team and Blue squad to handle it."said the captian.

She looked at John "Consider it done Captian this is turning out to be a great birthday."she said.

She ended the call "Mother, were is the extra gear I have stashed?"she asked

"In the barn dear why whats going on?"asked her mother

"Damn INNIES have Bucky."she said.

This got her team and John's moving as she ran out to the barn. She looked at Wizard "Take the rifle."she said.

She grabbed her DMR and Battle Rifle "Shall we play this by body count or by the ear?"she asked.

John shrugged and she rolled her eyes "What is it with men and shrugging their shoulders?"asked Linda

"I have no clue."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She went to the truck and hit the gas to meet up with the pelican that was waiting for them. The Spartans got into their armor while she and her ODST waited "And here I thought women took to long to get changed."said Wizard.

She looked at Wizard and shook her head "Kiss my ass helljumper."said John as he came out clad in his armor.

Wizard being a smart ass kissed her on the cheek "There I kissed your ass."said Wizard.

John's grip on his assualt rifle tightened Wizard was going to get shot if she didn't step in now "Wizard, for the rest of the time we are here you are going to be feeding and watering all the horses all two hundred of them. Oh and one more thing, this is going to be fun you will also be mucking stalls."she said.

Wizard groaned "Was that a complaint corpral?"she asked

"No Sir."said Wizard.

She turned and looked at John, she smirked and began to get into the warthog.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She looked at the building and saw Bucky getting the shit beat out of him, she signaled to Wizard to get ready. She got ready too "John, you take your team and swing around back."she said into the comm unit

_"Copy that Sammantha."_came his cool reply.

She looked at Peeps, and Ravage "Get ready to move."she whispered.

They all moved up and took out the two gaurds quickly, she looked for John and saw him in the shadows "Where is your group you UNSC scum ball?"demanded the INNIE leader.

She took aim with her DMR and got ready to blow the bastard away when a gun was placed at the back of her head "Look sir we have ODSTs."said the owner

"Yeah well your really going to love this. SPARTANS ASSIST!"she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Samantha and her team save for Wizard were caught one of them said something to the ring leader _"Yeah, well your really going to love this. SPARTANS ASSIST!"_she snapped into the comm.

They steped out of the shadows the INNIES looked shocked to see them "Get your hands up now!"snapped Fred

"Well look at this we have freaks."said the leader.

He could feel the anger comming off of Samantha a INNIE was about to die and in a painful way "What did you just say asshole?"she said.

Her voice was cold and deadly, it set shivers up his spine Truly if she was any better she would be a Spartan and she would have his ranking _Hyper-leathal vector._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is the next chapter folks Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Your not the only one

It had been three days since, three days after her birthday and she felt as sick as a dog. John and the others got deployed, she looked at a photo of her and John taken after Bucky's rescue. He smiled holding her, she smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. She just wished that this would stop. She couldn't smell food with out running for the great white round one. She leaned back and began to move when Ravage came in "Samantha, you look like shit."said Ravage

"I know I feel like it."she said.

She sat up as her mother came into her room "Ravage can you leave me and my daughter alone for a moment."said her mother

"Yes mom."said Ravage.

Her mother put a pregnancy test infront of her "Use it."said her mother.

She looked at it and groaned, she went into the bathroom and opened the kit and used it. She would know in fifteen if she was pregnant.

When the wait was done she picked up the test her eyes widened it was positive! She slid down the wall as Bucky came in "Sammy are you alright?"he asked

"Yeah, I just don't know how to tell him."she said

"Tell who what?"asked Bucky

"How am I going to tell John, that he is to be a father?"she asked.

Bucky's eyes widened and he let out a joyous scream "OUR SAMMY IS PREGANAT!"yelled Bucky.

She smiled and laughed, she would tell John when he got home.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

When he got back to the house he was greeted by a shotgun "Whoa, Chief what did you do?"asked Fredric

"Sorry I'm late."he said holding his hands up

"GUSS PUT THAT SHOTGUN AWAY!"yelled Samantha's mother

"Your not the only one whos late."said her father.

What the hell was that supose to mean? He looked at Kelly who shruged "John, sweetheart."said Samantha's mother

"Yes Ma'am?"he asked

"Got talk to my daughter."said her mother.

He nodded and went up stairs and found Samantha's loyal team around her "Any reason why your father was pointing a shot gun at me?"he asked

"He what?"she asked

"I'll deal with him."said Bucky.

Bucky and her team left them alone "When I said sorry for being a day late he said I wasn't the only one."he said.

She giggled "Well when it comes to the field your smart. In this case your not."she said

"Alright I'll bite Sammy what is going on?"he asked.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomic, his eyes widened "Are you?"he asked.

He hoped she was, he loved her no mater what ONI said about spartans not having kids "I am."she said.

He let out a loud laugh and pulled her close, and she laughed too. He hoped that the dream he had about her dieing didn't come true. He kissed her hungerly and broke the kiss "I love you Samantha."he said.

She laughed and nuzzled his neck "Shall we brake the news to your team?"she asked.

He smiled and looked at her "Yeah lets."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Kelly and the others stood around "So John, you know why her father pointed the shotgun at your head?"asked Linda.

She looked at her father and pointed "I'll deal with you later dad."she said

"Samantha is pregnant."said John said

"Your joking Spartan's can't have children."said Kelly

"Well I am and he is the father."she said pointing at John.

Aurthar, Soloman, and Fred went to hug her only to have John step infront of her "Damn Chief, all we were going to do is hug her."said Fred

"Not at that speed."said Linda

"You could hurt the baby."said Kelly

"Babies, plural meaning more than one."she said.

She looked at her mother and she laughed "Oh, my baby is going to have twins."said her mother

"Wow Chief two? What have you two been doing?"asked Kelly.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

That night he slept beside her, and had a arm wraped around her. Church was going to want her something feirce now. He wouldn't let that happen, he looked at her as she slept. She was a princess alright, she slept like one anyway and she was his. He placed a kiss on her timple. Soon he too found sleep.

**Alright that is all for this chapter please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright folks thank you all for the suport and I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Saying good bye.**

John looked at Halsey who had nodded as he told her about her being pregnant with his children "Well who else knows?"asked Halsey

"My parents and our teams."she said.

Halsey nodded "Well I will make it to where you are put under my care Samantha, fortunatly for you Church is not on board at the moment."said Halsey

"That is always good news."she said.

Halsey laughed at that "Your truly don't trust him. Well in that case we need to come up with a plan that will keep him away from you."said Halsey

"The only way I can think of is faking my death."she said.

This caught John's attintion "Sammy, are you sure?"he asked

"It would work, after all you did have a twin sister. Maybe just maybe."said Halsey

"Once I get to the point I can no longer serve the UNSC, I can make a potion of sorts that can simulate my death."she said

"Sammy, think about this for a moment. Do you really want to put your team through that?"he asked

"Oh our teams will be in on it."she said.

Halsey nodded "Only way to keep them form hurting."said Halsey.

She looked at him and smiled, "I love you John."she said

"I love you too, Sammy."he said

"Alright you two love birds get out of here please."said Halsey.

They left hand in hand as they passed Bucky and the others "So how did it go?"asked Kelly

"Well since all of you are all here we have to tell you something."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

She looked at him and began her eyes uncertian of how their friends would react "Alright, since Church is gone for a while and won't be back for a while."she said.

They looked at her, "Halsey, and Samantha have come up with a plan to keep the unborn children safe."he said

"The only way to keep them safe, is by fakeing my death."she said

"Samantha, are you nuts?"asked Linda

"What would you have me do let Church take the kids?"asked Samantha.

Linda looked at him "This is the only way, for her and the children to be safe. Of course we will still be able to see her."he said

"And that won't be suspicious?"asked Bucky

"I did have a twin, unfortunatly she died. Thing is there is no record of her death."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

She laid down as John came out of the shower, "What do you all need for this potion?"he asked

"Yeah, its a potion that is very dificult but I can get it down."she said.

He nodded and laid down next to her, ever since she had told him she was carring their children he had moved into her room. Which had all the other ODSTs and Mariens talking, it looked like everyone aboard ship was talking about the Spartan and the ODST. The only reason John was beside her now was the other day during training a few of the other ODSTs cornered her.

_Flash back _

_ She had made her second set of curels when a few of the ODSTs from the other devesion on ship "Well hello baby."they said._

_She smelled beer and whisky these three assholes were drunk "Leave me be ass holes."she said_

_"Aw come on we figure since your sleeping with a Spartan why not us?"asked the ODST_

_"Get the fuck away from me."she said._

_One of them grabbed her and held her "Hold still baby."said the leader_

_"HEEEEELLLLLLLMMMMMPH!"she couldn't scream help but she knew what she could do._

_She closed her eyes and found John and the others and astralprojected there "John, help me."she said_

_"Chief."said Kelly_

_"Where are you?"asked John_

_"Gym, Three drunk Helljumpers. I can't use my power with out harming the children."she said._

_When she opened her eyes she looked at them as the doors opened "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"yelled Kelly_

_"Oh boy a female Spartan."said the helljumper_

_"And her pissed off team and Boyfriend in tow."said Bucky._

_Some MPs followed them and aressted the three mariens, she fell into John's arms and cried._

_End of flashback_

She looked at John who had put an arm around her, she sat up and looked at the potion. Today was the day, she looked at him as he slept on the bed it was time to say good bye for a short time.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The Samantha had been hit by a DMR round right above her heart. She looked at him and nodded it was time she drank the potion and looked at him "The babies are safe."she said.

Her eyes closed and her breathing shallowed to make it look like she was dead. He actually believed he lost her. He cried holding her body as they, got to the pelican. This was going to be a short good bye.

**That is all for this chapter this one actualy made me cry a bit but hey that is all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next to last Chapter folks. This has been one hell of a ride and thank you all for joining me in this story. I hope you are looking forward to the next part of the story the Tormenting of NOBLE.**

**Chapter 10: The Fateful hour.**

A five month pregnant woman stood on a hill over looking a field of horses. She looked up at the sky, she had lost a daughter in birth "Akira, I am sorry you never made it."she said as she looked at her first daughter Brittany she was carrying another child. She looked at Brittany and smiled "Your going to be a big sister."she said.

The wind blew and she turned to see John, he was in his armor and walking to her. He had another mission no doubt, she looked at him and smiled "Samantha, I have to leave."he said

"I know John, your in your armor."she said

"I love you Samantha."he said.

She smiled as Brittany reached for her father "I love you too Brittany."he said picking her up.

John looked so natural as a father, the way he held their daughter. She kissed him, as he smiled his daughter. He handed Brittany to her and kissed her lips, as he placed a hand on her stomic feeling their son kick. He broke the kiss and kissed her fourhead "I have to go."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He turned to looked at her one last time, she smiled at him. He walked away, he knew that Spartans could not have a normal life they were made for war. He would walk this path for as long as he needed to keep Samantha and the children safe. He would finish the fight that the covenant started even if it cost him his life. He would always love her and his children and if the UNCS didn't need him to fight he would return to her.

DXDXDXDXXDXDXD

_Four months later_

She screamed as another contraction tore through her, her mother calmed her as Halsey tried to get the baby out. Where was he? Where was John? He was here when Brittany was born "John, where are you?"she asked.

She looked at him and she cried out again "Alright Samantha, you have to push."said Halsey.

She screamed as the door opened, and John came in looking at her. She smiled "John."she said

"Sorry I am late I had to tare through a few star clusters to get here."she said.

He walked over to her, as she screamed. John had his armor on poor man learned his lesson the first time when she almost broke his wrist. She griped his hand and she pushed. It was done, the cries of their son was heard by their ears.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Samantha slept as he held James his son looked up at him with blue augmintated eyes. Brittany looked at him from where she said "Dada is mama seeping?"his daughter asked.

Her big blue eyes looking up at him "Brittany, your mother is very tired."he said

"John."said a voice

"Mama, oo a ake!"said Brittany

"Hey sweet heart."he said

"Wheres James?"she asked.

He smiled and handed their son to her "Here Samantha, hes sleeping."he said.

She smiled as she held their son, he was a proud father of two children. As he looked at Brittany his heart sank, they would have had three children if Akira didn't die on them. He smiled at Brittany and the way she showed loyalty to those around her through her words as cute as it was to hear her talk, and her actions. Brittany had them all wraped around her little finger. He had been blessed to meet Smantha.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_UNSC ENTERPRISE_

Halsey looked at the records at the morge and smiled "Why Akira, you lived."she said.

Akira was safe with the Carson family, it was only a matter of time though until Church found out about Martina White. She looked at the photo of her grandchildren, both given to her by her youngest son John. Even though no one knew it John and his older brother Jorge would be her closely gaurded secret. To be young and reckless was what she used to be that is how her sons came to be, but the daughter that now grew was from love. She smiled John had found his true love with in Samantha White and she found hers in Jacob Keys.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright boys and girls here is the last chapter! Now this is where it gets sad and where everyone's favorate Freelancers come into play.**

**Chapter 11: Enter Commander Brittany White**

_Eighteen years later_

A female Spartan with black hair and blue eyes looked around her. She remembered the battle on ONYX all in her class laid dead at the hands of the Covenant just like her mother. She looked over and saw her firend Morgan "Hey Mo, you still with me?"she asked

"Always Brit, you aren't getting rid of me that easy."said the redhaired female

"Ah, welcome ladies. I am Director Leonard Church. You are lucky we were in close proximity to ONYX to save you."said a man in a thick souther drawl

"Thank you Director I am Brittany B312 and this is Morgan B134."she said

"Nice to meet you both we also saved two others from ALPHA company a Chris A220 and Mina A219."said the director.

Oh did she know those two she and Morgan did "Since you two are here I would like to know if you would be considering joining project Freelancer."said the director

"Sir since you saved us we'd love to."said Morgan.

She nodded "Welcome aboard I will send a Freelancer to show you to your rooms shortly."said the Director and he left.

She looked over at Morgan "That guy gives me the creeps."she said

"Brittany, he helped us."said Morgan.

She let out a long sigh "I know its just I get this bad vibe from him."she said

"You should."said a voice.

A woman in light blue armor stood at the door "I am Agent Carolina, if you two are ready please follow me."said the woman.

The pair got up and followed the Spartan II, as she walked passed a group of ODSTs she got a feeling in her gut and she stoped "Brittany?"asked Morgan.

She felt a familiar pressence there it was like her mother was watching her "B312, is there a problem?"asked Carolina

"No, ma'am what day is it?"she asked

"April 22nd why?"asked Carolina

"Sorry she gets like this during this time. Today was when her mother died."said Morgan

"Oh, well follow me to your room and you can have privacy with out haveing anyone to bother you."said Carolina

"Thank you ma'am."she said and continued to follow the Agent.

DXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD

She watched in horror as her daughter walked passed. What was she doing here? Then she heard the redhaired girl say something about her mother dieing. The clone didn't make it. That ment..."John."she whispered into the air.

John thought she was dead, she was foolish to go on this mission now her daughter was paying for it. It was bad enough to have James who looked so much like his father, but to have Brittany as well?! This was to much for a mother to handle at once. Like her James was sent to spy on the Director and to report back to ONI. She just hoped Brittany could keep her abilities hidden form the director.

DXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

He had lost everything, but something inside told him other wise. He believed not only the woman he loved was dead, but his daughter and son in that order. He had closed himself off to love, his friends watched in sadness as he suffered through his pain. His beloved Samantha, Brittany, and James their lives taken by the Covenant. He made it his personal mission to kill them all for what they had done to his family and he would see it through...He was the Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 of the UNSC, he was a weapon of _war_.

**That is all for the story folks, I know sad right. Like all epic series they always have happy endings...or do they?**


End file.
